Scott Baldwin
Scott Baldwin is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap operas General Hospital and Port Charles. Actor History: *Johnnie Whitaker (GH: 1965; recurring) *Teddy Quinn (GH: 1966; recurring) *Tony Camp (GH: 1969-1972; recurring) *Don Clarke (GH:1973-1974; recurring) *Johnny Jensen (GH: 1974-1975; recurring) *Kin Shriner (GH: 1977-1983, 1987-1993, 09/2000-02/2004, 01/2007-11/2008 & 02/2013-present & PC: 06/1997-09/2000) Character History: Scott Baldwin is the son of David "D.V." Bordisso and Megan "Meg" Bentley, although he was believed to be Lloyd Bentley's child. Scott moved to town with his mother Meg and step-sister Brooke Bentley. Meg married Lee Baldwin, he adopted Scott after they were married. Lee was left to care for Scott after Meg died from a stroke. After high school, Scott headed off to law school and later married young Laura Webber. The marriage ended within two years when Laura left him for Lucas Lorenzo "Luke" Spencer. After his breakup with Laura, Scott had several brief relationships. In 1982, he married Susan Moore so that he could get her son Jason Moore's trust fund. After Susan was murdered, and Jason went to live with his father Alan Quartermaine and step-mother Monica, Scott left town. Scott returned to town, had a brief affair with Lucille "Lucy" Coe but soon fell for Dominique Stanton. Scott and Dominique were married but soon after Dominique learned that she had an inoperable brain tumor. Dominique and Scott desperately wanted a child, and Lucy agreed to carry their child for them. Shortly after Dominique had died, Lucy gave birth to the child, a daughter Serena Lee Baldwin. Shortly after Serena's birth, Scott left town with her. Scott returned to town three years, after Serenea was kidnapped to by Dominique's half sister Danielle Ashley and uncle Rex Stanton. Scott got Serena and got back together with Lucy. Lucy adopted Serena after Lucy and Scott married. They also adopted daughter Christina Baldwin. But the marriage didn't last long. Scott learned he was the father of Karen Wexler but she was later killed in a car accident. After Luke and Laura divorced, Scott turned his attention back to Laura, who he had never really fallen out of love with. Scott and Laura dated but Laura soon returned to Luke. Laura's adoptive father Richard "Rick" Webber Sr. return to town for Luke and Laura's wedding but Scott wasn't happy to him because of secret the two had involing Laura. She had accidentally killed Rick's mistress years before, and Rick and Scott had covered it up. Laura went to confront Rick with this memory, and Rick ended up dead. Scott questioned Laura, who had become mentally ill, about the death, and she confessed to killing him. It was later revealed that Scott had accidently killed Rick. Scott left town with Serena in early 2004 but he returned in 2007. Shortly after he moved to town, Scott meet Logan Hayes, who was later reveal to be his son. Scott had a relationship with Logan's mother shortly after he left town following Susan's death. Scott and Logan slowly built a relationships but Logan later die. Scott soon learned that Lesley Lu "Lulu" Spencer, Laura's daughter had killed Logan and was ready to make her pay but Laura recovered. Scott agreed not reveal the truth Laura went with her. Laura went with him. Laura soon returned to her family. Laura heads of to Paris, France for treatment and it is assumed that Scott headed there be close to her. Scott returns to town in February 2013. Scott and Laura breifly married but Laura soon left town. Scott remained in town and had an affair with a married Lucy and later dating Bobbie again. Scott learned that he had another child, crazy former flame Heather Grant. Heather gave birth to their son and then sold him at birth. The child would ended up being equally crazy Robert "Franco" Frank. Baldwin, Scott Baldwin, Scott Baldwin, Scott